Inuyasha's True Feelings
by Kuinuyasha
Summary: This story is about how I feel Inuyasha would reveal his true feelings to KagomeFor everyone who loved this story,I am currently in the process of updating and writing more chapters for it, they will be posted soon so bear with me please,Love ya all


**(Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo or any of the others. They are owned by Rumiko Takehashi and other affiliates.)**

**Inuyasha's True Feelings**

**Kagome yawned as she stepped out into the cool evening and looked up at the stars. Inuyasha secretly watched her from inside the little three-room shack, and smiled. Kagome softly started humming to herself as she watched the stars, Miroku and Sango quietly watched Inuyasha as he watched Kagome, while Shippo and Kirara slept peacefully. Inuyasha smiled secretly as he watched Kagome look at herself in the lake.**

**Kagome sighed as she looked at her reflection in the crystal clear water of the lake.'Why can't Inuyasha understand how I feel about him? Why does he always push me away?' She asked herself as she continued to kneel by the water. Finally she rose to her feet, and walked back into the shack, a fake smile on her face. Inuyasha sighed,'I'm sorry Kagome that I push you away so much, but I need to make sure that it's you and not Kikyo I'm in love with. Because you look so much like her, I may be in love with her instead.' He told himself. Everyone sat around the fire and talked for a little while, then they all climbed into their sleeping bags, and went to bed.**

**Inuyasha lay awake for the longest time, watching Kagome's facial expressions as she slept. Several times he heard her call out his name while she slept, and it made him smile. After about an hour, Inuyasha finally fell asleep, and the last thing he heard was Kagome mumble the words" I love you, Inuyasha". When Inuyasha awoke, everyone was gone except Kagome, who was busy fixing breakfast for Inuyasha. "Morning sleepyhead, you want your breakfast now?" Kagome said as she smiled.**

**Inuyasha scowled, as he nodded his head."Yeah, I'll eat." He replied. Kagome handed him a bowl of instant ramen, and a pair of chopsticks, then giggled as he finished the ramen in one bite. "What's so funny?" He growled as he stood up."Nothing, it's just, you look so cute when you eat." She replied as she turned away from him. Inuyasha started to reach for her hand, then stopped himself.'What do you think you're doing? You still haven't figured out if it's really Kagome that you love and not Kikyo.' He scolded his-self.**

**"Kagome, I'll be back in a little bit. Make sure to let the others know aswell." Inuyasha said as he walked out the door. Inuyasha sniffed the air, till he found Kikyo's scent, and headed in that direction. Once Inuyasha found Kikyo, he quietly walked up behind her." Inuyasha, what is it that you want?" She asked as she turned around and looked at him."I... I need your help to find something out." Inuyasha replied. Kikyo looked at him, then nodded. " I'll help you in any way I can Inuyasha." She replied.**

**Inuyasha took Kikyo in his arms, and held her close as she rested her head on his shoulder, then he lowered his lips to hers, and kissed her deeply. Kikyo kissed back passionately as she clung to him, but Inuyasha pulled away, having felt nothing stir inside of him."Thank you Kikyo, I have finally learned who it is I truly love." Inuyasha said as he headed back to the shack to tell Kagome how he felt. Kikyo sighed,"I'm glad I could help Inuyasha." She said as she watched him run off.**

**Inuyasha reached the shack, to find it demolished and no sign of Kagome any where."KAGOME, KAGOME where are you? Please be ok Kagome!" Inuyasha called out as he searched through the rubble. Finally he found Kagome trapped under a beam of wood. Inuyasha lifted the beam of off Kagome, and gently lifted her up. As Inuyasha laid Kagome down on the ground, she slowly opened her eyes, and looked up at him."Inu.. Yasha, you.. Came back." She whispered as she smiled slightly.**

**"Of course I came back stupid, I'll never leave your side." Inuyasha replied."Inuyasha, what happened?" Sango called out as she ran to his side, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara following close behind. "It was, Naraku. I was washing the dishes, and all of a sudden he attacked." Kagome answered breathlessly as Inuyasha held her in his lap. Inuyasha softly kissed Kagome's forehead as he picked her up. Then they all headed to Kaede's village so Kagome could get treated for her wounds. While Kagome rested, Inuyasha and the others talked, and Inuyasha told them about his feelings for Kagome.**

After several hours Kagome awoke feeling refreshed, so she and Inuyasha went for a long walk so he could tell her of his feelings. "Kagome, I have something to tell you, and it's hard for me to say, because it's something I've never said to anyone in a long time." Inuyasha told her slowly as they stopped and sat by a stream. Kagome quietly waited to hear what Inuyasha had to say as she smiled."Kagome, I...I love you. I've loved you since the day we first met, but for the longest time I was afraid it wasn't you, but the you that reminds me of Kikyo I loved. Now I know the truth though, and it's you I love." He told her as he took her in his arms.

**"I love you too Inuyasha, I always have and always will." Kagome replied as Inuyasha kissed her passionately and she kissed him back fervently and deeply as she clung to him, afraid that if she let go, it was a dream she would awake from. Inuyasha held Kagome close as he smiled softly, breathing in her scent. "I promise that I will never leave you alone ever again Kagome." Inuyasha said quietly. Kagome gazed deeply into his golden yellow eyes and smiled softly. "I shall never leave you again either." Kagome replied as they held each other for the rest of the night and into the next day. From that day forward Kagome and Inuyasha lived happily with Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Shippo, and Miyoga in Kagome's time as a family.**


End file.
